Black☆Star
Black☆Star is an assassin, Shadow Weapon Meister), and the last survivor of the infamous Star Clan, though was taken in the DWMA and raised by Sid Barrett. In the DWMA, his weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, he is one of the top five students in the academy. Statistics *'Name': Black☆Star *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': 13 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, One-Star Shadow Weapon Meister, Assassin, DWMA Student *'Height': 148 cm (4'10") *'Weight': 51.3 kg (113 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Bright Blue *'Relatives': White☆Star (Father, deceased), Sid Barett (Adoptive Father) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wavelength Control *'Standard Equipment': Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *'Weaknesses': Extremely overconfident and arrogant. Usage of the Enchanted Sword severely drains him. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Soul Resonance *'Voice Actor': Yumiko Kobayashi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance, Town level with The Enchanted Sword, higher with Shadow☆Star *'Speed': Hypersonic+, likely far higher with Speed☆Star *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, higher with Soul Resonance, Class TJ with The Enchanted Sword, higher with Shadow☆Star *'Durability': Town level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Tsubaki, Tens of Meters with some techniques *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat, Gifted in combat Appearance Black☆Star appears as a teenaged, young man with bright, blue spiky hair with the spikes sticking in out in the manner similar to that of a star. He's also somewhat short, being shorter than his weapon partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He's also well built for his age. He has green eyes and when angered, his eyes adopt yellow stars within them. His main outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down fro, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black☆Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black☆Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. When viewed by an individual with Soul Perception, Black☆Star's soul appears as bright blue and numerous spikes coming out of it in the manner of his hairstyle. When expanding and while using the Demon Shadow Weapon, various black tattoos are around it. Personality Black☆Star is loud, immature and egotistical with an arrogance streak. Although he fights as an assassin, he sometimes forget the Way of Assassination by shouting and making his presence known, the reason being that he is a massive attention-seeker. Black☆Star cannot stand having someone else get more attention than himself, and will proceed to beat down anyone more popular than him so he can be popular again. His loudness is often shown in his tendency to often shout when he speaks and his trademark cries of 'Ha Ha!' or 'Yahoo!'. He is also very disrespectful, even insulting to his friends and even his superiors. He often has an informal way of speech and behavior, even towards people of a higher rank than him. He loves playing practical jokes and winding people up for the fun of it. He is also a big glutton, having a massive appetite. His arrogance stems from the fact that he seems to exhibit a superiority complex. His delusion of 'starness' as he calls it is so great that he constantly gives out autographs that nobody wants, including when he signs Maka's forehead when she is recovering from a recent battle. According to Franken Stein, Black☆Star's soul is 'a terribly self-absorbed soul.' His catchphrase is 'I will be the man who will surpass God,' which he is actually trying to do, according to Stein. Because of this, he shows tacit jealousy towards Death the Kid, who is revered as an actual god. When referring to himself, Black☆Star uses an honorific (俺様 Ore-sama, literally translating to 'the great me') which shows he holds himself with high regard. He constantly refers to himself as "BIG" and the other people around him as "small". He can be unobservant, and has a short attention span, hates being told what to do and thus mostly disobeys the DWMA rules, often skipping classes and arriving late because of picking fights with people. He likes fighting as he sees it as a chance of proving every one that he is the best. However, there are some positive lights to his ego. Although it is hard to tell through his arrogance, he does genuinely care for his friends. He always arrives to his friends' aid if they are in danger, seeing himself as a protector of the people whom he classes as weaker than himself. It is shown in team battles, that he views the safety of his friends as a priority. However, he will also take his friends' wishes into account, and will step back and allow them to fight alone if they want to. He also has a determination that knows no bounds. He constantly trains to become stronger, and is dedicated on his goals, putting all of his effort in everything he does (this has its downsides, especially when Black☆Star develops tunnel-vision on pursuing something that is wrong, being too stubborn to see the wrongness of his aims). He prefers to go his own way, which sometimes involves going against orders. Despite his determination, he always fails at tests of intellect regardless of the effort he spends in studying. He never forgives the people who hurts his friends (though Crona seems to be an exception), setting off immediately to get revenge in order to defend or restore respect to his friends. This combined with his recklessness and single-minded focus tends to results in him charging into dangerous situations. He also follows his own path, neither the path of the warrior or demon. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Basic Weapon Forms: *'Chain Scythe': One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. A long chain with two sickles attached to each end. *'Dummy Star': One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. This form makes Tsubaki look exactly like Black☆Star does. *'Ninja Sword': One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. A short dagger-like weapon. *'Shuriken': One of Tsubaki's weapon forms A large shuriken. *'Smoke Bomb': One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. When thrown on the floor Tsubaki disperses into smoke. *'Enchanted Sword': Also known as Demon or Fey blade in the form of a black katana, it is a famed weapon transformation within the Special Weapons Clan, the Nakatsukasa Clan. Tsbaki herself gain this transformation after consuming her brother's soul. When used by Black☆Star, he could only maintain the transformation for about 90 seconds at the expense of wearing down his own soul. Soul Resonance: A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. *'Shield☆Star': By using Soul Resonance with Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe form, Black☆Star creates a shield in the shape of a golden star for defense. *'Shadow☆Star': Using Soul Resonance while Tsubaki is her Demon Blade form Black☆Star and Tsubaki manipulate Black☆Star's shadows and use them to repeatedly attack the enemy. This also grants Black☆Star the ability to create Shadow☆Star versions of Tsubaki's basic weapon forms. **'Shadow☆Star Checkmate Slash': A more powerful version of Shadow☆Star, that can only be conducted due to the increased resonance ratio granted through the use of a Chain Resonance. Using Soul Resonance while Tsubaki is in her Uncanny Sword form, Black☆Star and Tsubaki manipulate any shadows cast by Black☆Star, using them, initially, to restrain the target. When the target is captured, Tsubaki will pull the enemy towards Black☆Star, who will subsequently make a large slash that cuts through the trapped enemy. *'Speed☆Star': By using Soul Resonance with Tsubaki, Black☆Star is able to move at extremely high speeds. To perform this technique Tsubaki must initially transform into her Ninja Sword form before they resonate with each other to greatly increase Black☆Star's speed, to the point where even his movements can't be seen, allowing him to perform both rapid attacks and defensive evasions. *'Trap☆Star': By placing the chain of Tsubaki's Scythe Chain form in a star shape on the ground anything that enters the area will be instantly sensed by Black☆Star and bound in the chains before they can escape. Master Martial Artist: *'Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave': The move requires Black☆Star to use a fighting style similar to Soul Authority. Initially, it starts with an elbow strike to stun the enemy, then a powerful punch which sends a large amount of soul energy through the opponents body. Relationships *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *White☆Star *Soul Evans *Maka Albarn *Death the Kid *Patty Thompson *Spike Clayborne *Will and Mark Clayborne *Crona Makenshi *Kilik Rung *Hero *Dr. Franken Stein *Sid Barrett *Lord Death *Mifune *The Will of Nakatsukasa *Angela *Excalibur *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Star Clan Category:Shadow Weapon Meister Category:Meister Category:One-Star Meister Category:Assassin Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters